


Dearest Oldest Friends

by Orion94



Category: The Wizard of Oz & Related Fandoms
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Theyre married but nick is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 10:33:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orion94/pseuds/Orion94
Summary: This takes place after the events if The Tin Woodman of OzNow that the weight of his disastrous engagement is off his shoulders, Nick has another, different weight to get off his chest





	Dearest Oldest Friends

As they sat together in the twilight, arms wrapped around each others waists, the Tin Woodman made up his mind to confess at last his true feelings for the Scarecrow.  
"I have something I must tell you"  
"Yes?"  
"With all my heart I Love you dearly."  
The Scarecrow leaned gently on his shoulder.  
"I love you dearly too although I do not  
have a heart to use." The Tin Woodman was rather taken aback by such a casual answer to his confession and thought perhaps his companion meant this to be friendly only and endeavored to explain himself.  
"On this past adventure I told Woot I could not love Aimee because my heart was kind but not loving. That was not thoroughly truthful. My heart is loving, but not with her. I'm afraid I love you more dearly than you know." Then was the Scarecrow's turn to be taken aback and he pulled himself away so that he might look at the face of the Tin Woodman's face.  
"Perhaps it is the fault of my  
magnificent brain but I do know very well. What I did not know was that you did not know." he took a tin hand in his own "after years of adventuring, living, and ruling side by side I thought our partnership was an unspoken but given fact." The Tin Woodman had to try very hard to stop the tears welling in his eyes.  
"What a villain you must think me then! That I brought you on a journey to seek out and marry another after all this time."  
"I thought you were staying true to  
your duty to be kind and to be faithful to the promise you made to her."  
"And I had no idea! I assumed you thought of me only as your friend for you never mentioned it or tried to kiss me." The Scarecrow laughed.  
"I suppose I might have bumped my face  
yours, but I cannot kiss you properly for I have no lips and my mouth is painted on." The Tin Woodman found the Scarecrow's other hand.  
"Then I must do it." and he pressed his tin mouth to the painted fabric of his beloved's face for a moment before throwing both arms around him in a happy embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I write this about a year or so ago and its been sitting around in the memo section of my phone so I decided to share it herewith you guys :)


End file.
